A Forgotten Kind
by Lotr4life20
Summary: A LOTR fanfiction. Ariza thought she was a normal elf, besides the fact that she was Elrond's daughter. Until she finds out something that changes her forever. She is of a forgotten kind. *Anything from LOTR belongs to the wonderful Tolkien and not me *sighs*
1. The Story

**_Hi, this is my first story here on ! I have been on Wattpad for a while now, and now I want to try something new. Please review, and let me know if this is worth continuing! And Oh, anything you recognize from Tolkien's work is not mine. (Although I wish it was;)_** ** _! P.S. Reviews make me update faster!_**

10 years old*

"Ariza!"

A teenage ellon called down through the corridors, frantically searching for his infant sister.

"Ariza!" He called again, only to hear a small giggle bubbling from the garden. The young elf turned sharply, before jogging to the garden, his feet making no sound as he did so. He reached the garden to see the toddler in her brand new clothes... completely coated in mud.

"Oh Ariza, Nana will kill me! Those were brand new!" The elf exclaimed while holding a hand to his forehead, and pinching his eyebrows together.

In response the child giggled and lobbed a glob of mud at him. The elf easily sidestepped the throw, and bent down in front of her, chuckling slightly.

"If our sister's title is the evenstar of our people, your title shall be Hiril uin i Mar ( Lady of the Earth.) "

The child eyed him suspiciously with her vibrant blue green eyes.

Then she promptly shoved a handful of mud onto his face, before smearing it all over. She finished, and looked at her brother with big, innocent eyes. She then quickly started to run away, before turning to face him once more.

"Wonderful." He said while fondly glancing at the little elfling who was bouncing over to him. Her curly blonde hair was waving frantically as she ran to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his legs.

" Ro, you are not mad at me... are you?" She sniffled, while wiping her face with muddy hands.

Elrohir sighed as his trousers were smeared with mud.

"Of course not little one. Now come, Nana and Ada are waiting." A laugh bubbled from her lips as she tried to run away from him on her chubby toddler legs.

She ran ahead of him, tracking mud with every step she took... the maids would not be happy.

Elrohir sped up, and swooped down on his little sister. Rounding a corner Elrohir caught sight of his parent waiting for him.

At the sight of Ariza, their eyes widened.

Celebrían instantly surged forward,

"What happened?" She asked, taking in her daughter's ruined dress.

" I found her in the garden, playing in the mud." Elrohir admitted, putting Ariza down so that his mother may take her, and clean her up...again.

But this time, instead of walking away with her mother, Ariza rushed at Elrond, flinging herself into his arms. Instantly covering him in a blanket of mud.

And that is when the delegates from Greenwood arrived.

xXx

" Ada, Ada, it is story time!" the young elfling called from her room. Lord Elrond was shaking his head, and smiling as he strode into her room. Ariza was already under her covers, and snuggling into her pillows, her small book clutched in her hands. Lord Elrond took the book and set it on the nightstand beside her bed. The small elfling, of a mere 10 years old frowned, and reached for the book.

" We will not be reading from the book tonight my child." he said as he grabbed her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she cried.

" Do I not get stories anymore Ada, have I done something wrong?" she cried, as she looked up at him with her strange blue - green eyes.

" No, my little flower, tonight I am going to tell you the legend of the Ardainian elves." he watched as her ears pricked up at the mention of a different type of elf.

" You mean there are other types of elves out there besides us?" she questioned through her tear clouded eyes.

" Well they are not exactly elves, but I will tell you the story if you be quiet." he stated firmly. He chuckled as she instantly stopped yammering.

He began " Long ago, a short time after Eru, and the other Valar created man, elves, and dwarves. Eru had begun to work on another creature, they were of mostly elven blood, for they would have the grace, beauty, and lifespan of an elf, the creatures, not being full elves would seldom get sick. But that does not mean that they never fall ill. They were also mixed with dwarves, and humans, and something else, a new trait that only they had. Inheriting the dwarve's stubbornness, and the human's compassion. But when Eru sent them to Arda, there were not multiple like the others he had created.

Instead there were only four. Two sets of twins were born, two of the sky and the other of the sea. When the time came, they tried to have children with the opposite gender, of the other set of twins. Eru soon found out that they had a purpose, and they could not multiply, until their purpose is completed. A short time after one set of the couples became resentful to Eru and the Valar. Eru tried, and tried to bless them with a child, but the task was impossible. The couple turned to Morgoth for answers, who corrupted them, and used them. The other couple never strayed from the path of light. Time there after, they engaged in battle, and light prevailed in the end. But before the dark couple died, they transferred there strength to Melkor, healing him. Eru then understood, that he could not allow the couple to procreate, for he understood, that only in dire need would he send one to Arda. The couple lived out the rest of their days in peace. And there has never been an Ardainian elf again..." he finished, and looked at the child who was shivering in fear, and held her close. He did not know that the story would impact her in this way.

" M-M-M-Morgoth, will not return will he?" she asked on the brink of tears.

" Of course not my daughter, he was banished far before you were born." He crooned sincerely.

" Good." she said yawning, and looking at him through drooping eyelids.

" Good night, my little flower." he said as he kissed her on the forehead, and bid a farewell.

He stayed by her side, until he saw her breathing steadily . Then he slipped into the corridors, walking back to his chambers. Once inside he let silent tears fall. He did not tell her the whole story, the worst part of it. He dreaded the day he would have to tell his daughter.

He knew how terrible her fate would soon be... And the pain she would suffer.


	2. Greenwood

Ariza (27 years old *about 10 in human years.*)

"Ada, Ada, Ada wake up, wake up!" The young elfling whispered, poking her Ada's cheek. He let out a snore. She started giggling.

"Ada! You promised!" She said quietly, he still did not awake.

"You have left me no choice!" Ariza mumbled, and left to go get a pitcher of water. She walked back into her Ada's room, expecting to find him still napping. But no, he was standing, looking through one of his books. Ariza quickly hid the water pitcher behind her back, and crept up to him hiding behind his back, and squeaked,

"Did you have a good nap Ada?" He turned around, and looked behind her, seeing the water pitcher. She flushed, and looked down at her feet.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, while swirling the pitcher around. He raised one eyebrow, questioning her true motive.

"What do you want my little Meril?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You promised to tell me where we are going tomorrow, Is it Lothlorien, to visit grandmother?" She babbled, guessing the places they may be going. She twirled a piece of her curly blonde hair, awaiting his answer. Elrond sighed, snapped the book shut, and began pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Something is wrong, never acts like this except when...'

" Are we going to Greenwood?" The elfling cried, her father sighed a 'yes'. Elrond strode out of the room, probably to go find the mother of his children.

Ariza giggled and ran out of the room to find Arwen. Ariza found Arwen in her room, brushing her hair, while humming to herself.

" Arwen! Arwen! We are going to Greenwood!" The young elleth shouted while bouncing up and down. Her big sister turned to her, and a huge smile decorated Ariza's face. Arwen leaned down ruffling Ariza's hair, to which she frowned, and swatted her sisters' hands away.

" I know, that's why I packed this for you." Arwen said while handing Ariza a pack. She eagerly took it, and peered inside. Inside were three tunics, three pairs of leggings, boots, and worst of all three dresses! Ariza groaned and fished them out, then threw them at Arwen, pouting.

" Ariza, there will be a ball, and you have to look like a respectable young elleth." She chuckled, and put the dresses back in the bag.

" I'm only 27 years old! I am not supposed to be going to dances!" She retorted, stating her point.

" Ariza, wether you like it or not, those dresses will be needed." Arwen chided, sounding much like her own mother.

"But..." Arwen raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." They young elfling muttered darkly, pouting. Arwen merely chuckled as she fled to her adjoining room.

" Ariza, we will be leaving in a hour, be ready Ada says you will be riding with me." Arwen called from her room. Ariza simply placed her bag on her bed and wandered out of her room. Lost in her thoughts Ariza found herself in the garden, surprisingly under her favorite tree. The tree was old, and had many bright red, fragrant flowers, and bright green leaves.

The warmth of the morning sun overtook her, as she slowly fell into a trance like sleep.

xXx

Ariza awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. As she lost the grogginess of sleep, she heard what her elder sister was saying.

" Ariza, we must leave! Where on Arda are you?" the voice of Arwen called, Ariza's eyes widened as she quickly scrambled from her spot, not wanting to be left behind for the trip to Greenwood. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, without tripping to where Arwen stood at the stables, tapping her foot with an eyebrow raised.

" I-I-I fell asleep." Ariza puffed as Arwen boosted her onto Nenloth, a gray mare that Ada had given to Arwen for her 178th birthday. She climbed in front of her, and took hold of Nenloth, before gently telling her to move.

As the afternoon faded into the night, Ariza's eyes drooped, and she slumped against Arwen letting sleep over take her. She awoke early in the morning, and rubbed her eyes. She saw the ground moving under her, and was surprised to find that we were still moving. 'Had the others not slept?' She thought as she looked into her family's tired, and restless eyes. Even Elladan, who rarely ever grew tired, was slumping on his horse, an empty expression on his face.

" Arwen, have we not stopped?" Ariza questioned , rubbing her forehead.

" No Ariza, we have not stopped, the elves of Lothlorien are already there for the festival. We are running dreadfully late, and have to be there in three days time, before the festival of starlight begins." Arwen answered, mildly stressed with her eyes trained on the terrain ahead of her.

" Is Grandmother going to be there?" She asked innocently, while glancing at her beloved sister.

Arwen sighed a 'Yes' tiredly. Ariza nodded her head, and settled in for the long ride ahead of her.

Time Skip*

The ride was long and hard, as the group neared Greenwood's boarders. Numerous times Ariza had to hide, as small bands of orcs attacked, and one of the eleven guards had passed onto the Halls of Mandos. Only when we reached the enterance to Greenwood did they stop longer than five minutes. The family stopped at the edge of the Elven Road, and had a breakfast of Lembas, berries, and water. They quietly trotted into Greenwood. Inside Greenwood was more beautiful than Ariza could have ever dreamed. With rolling hills of tall green grass, which was booming with various flowers all with different vibrant colors, to which she had to wander off, and admire them only to be chided by Arwen. The sweet nectar of those flowers hung heavy in the air, causing her to take deep breaths of the heavenly scent. On the path, they crossed several small streams, all flowing with crystal clear water. The trees near the path seemed to hum with life, as fruits hung heavy on the branches, and birds sang through the canopy.

Then she saw it the palace of Greenwood itself. Tall pillars of stone stood heavy at the entrance, as if protecting something inside. A stone staircase led to a huge oak door. Elrond hopped off his black mare, along with Celebrían, as they both stated who they were, the guards automatically dipped into a low bow, and let them pass.

The lord of Imladris turned back, and motioned for his children to follow him. Inside the palace, winding paths made from what looked to be branches of huge trees, that all led up to a winding staircase. Ariza could here the roar of water, and saw the shadows of elves dancing in the lights of the torches, and lanterns that hung on the walls.

Elrond led them to the staircase, that led to the throne room suddenly Ariza became anxious, and the shy side that people rarely saw kicked in, as she ran and hid behind her mother .

" Ah, Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrían, we have been expecting you." an unfamiliar, and powerful voice boomed. Ariza edged closer to her mother, holding onto her dress tightly.

As we reached the top, Ada bowed " King Thranduil." He greeted, clearly trying to conceal his distaste of the ellon. She peeked out from behind Celebrían's dress, to see an ellon with flaxen blonde hair, and merry frosty blue eyes. The ellon had a crown of twigs and berries on his head, and a tall, lanky yet powerful build. He was taller than her father... Seeing how powerful he truly was she slunk back to her place behind her mother.

" Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen... Where is your youngest Elrond?" The King asked, making Ariza's heart thump faster, and blood rush to her ears, as Celebrían ushered her out from behind her.

Ariza stood shyly with her head down, looking intently at her boots as the ellon approached her.

" Ah, there you are little one! The last time I saw you, you couldn't even crawl." the ellon said while looking down fondly upon her. She mumbled a 'Hello' and tried to rush behind her father. But he shook his head at her, smiling.

" She sure is a shy elfling, is she not Elrond?" the elf chuckled which caused Elrond to laugh in response.

" You should see her at home Thranduil, she is quite the little terror." Thranduil's eyebrows raised in surprise.

" This quiet little one...No!" He said in mock disbelief. Ariza felt the tips of her ears turn red in embarrassment.

" You know Ariza," She flinched as he used her name, used to only hearing her family say it. " I have a son around your age, in fact he is only three years younger than you." the King finished, while bending down and tucking something behind her ear. She stood frozen to the spot, not sure what to do.

He straightened up again, and said " Esteleth will lead you all to your chambers."

" Farewell until tomorrow."

They all finished our mumbled and tired goodbyes, and followed the servant.

As soon as Arwen and Ariza entered their chamber with two beds, she collapsed on the nearest one, eagle spread.

 ** _A\N_**

 ** _And another chapter done. Let me know what you think with a review, or a favorite, or both. And a huge thank you to my first reviewer angel897!_**

 ** _And one last thing...HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


	3. Legolas

Rays of gentle sunlight peeking through the thick curtains of Ariza's room, caused the young elfling to stir awake.

Stretching her arms above her head, Ariza threw open the curtains to her window, breathed in the damp morning air, sighing to herself before going to wake Arwen.

The elfling snickered to herself as she approached Arwen's bed.

'They consider her the evenstar of the elven people?! Oh if they saw her now!' Ariza thought as she saw her sister's disheveled state. Her hair was strewn and tangled across her pillow, and Ariza swore she could see drops of saliva dripping from her mouth.

Ariza leaned towards Arwen's ear, and hissed

" Get up, you great slug." Arwen automatically shot up in her bed, causing her forehead to collide with her sister's. Ariza let out a pained cry before tumbling backwards and onto the ground.

"What is your head made of? Stone?" The elfling cried, clutching her injured forehead.

Ignoring the whining of her sister, Arwen immediately shot out of her bed and scrambled to her dresser. She quickly pulled on a loose fitting dress, then turned to face her younger sibling.

" Hurry young one, I suspect we are already late for breakfast." Arwen rushed out, before picking out Ariza's dress, and motioning for her to use the dressing screen. The elfling simply glared at her sister, before reluctantly taking the light blue dress from her hands.

As soon as Ariza was done dressing herself, she popped out from behind the screen, seeing Arwen waiting for her.

"Ariza, come we mustn't delay." With that, Arwen bolted out of the room. Ariza quickly pulled on her slippers, before sprinting (as fast as she could in a dress) after her sister.

"Arwen!" Ariza called, chasing after the swirling skirts ahead of her.

Not turning to face her sister, Arwen opened the door to the royal dining room, before patiently waiting for the elfling behind her. The ellith hurried into the room and took their seats beside Elladan and Elrohir.

Soon enough, the Lothlorien elves filed into the room, making Ariza straighten in her seat. She made shy eye contact with her grandmother and grandfather, before turning her attention back to her feet.

" Excuse me..." A shy voice said to Ariza's right. The elfling's head shot up in surprise of being talked to. To her surprise, it was another elfling.

The elfling in question had pale blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, and bright blue eyes, and a furiously red face.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked quietly. Ariza quickly shook her head, and turned away as hearty laughter filled the room at the elflings' display.

The little ellon hopped up on the seat next to Ariza, he sat quietly for a few minutes as they were still waiting on the royals of Greenwood.

"May I ask your name?" The young ellon questioned lowly. Ariza blinked at him in astonishment before answering with her head downcast.

" Ariza Elrondian." The other elfling immediately started a flurry of words.

"I'm so sorry my lady, I knew not of your heritage. I ask for your forgiveness, my lady." He cried before taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss to it. She was, to say the least surprised.

"Are you not also from a high ranking family?" She questioned, thinking that only nobles from the other kingdoms were allowed to attend the feast in Greenwood.

"Nay, I'm but the Marchwarden's son." He argued softly, still searching for forgiveness for his mistake.

"That is a honorable title." She complimented.

He opened his mouth once again and asked for her pardon.

" There is nothing to forgive, and please drop the ' my lady' titles such as that should be reserved for beings such as my sister."

"May I ask your name?" She asked right after, in case the elfling decided to protest once more.

"Haldir..." He was interrupted as the ruling family of Greenwood arrived. The queen sat down with a merry laugh, and the smiling king stood beside her, the reason, a blonde elfling sat in his chair. Ariza moved her eyes towards the floor once more as the elves started talking.

xXx

Through all the commotion in the room, Legolas spied on the only other elflings in the room. The male had long pale blonde hair, much like his own and dark blue eyes. The other one, the female seemed to have fiery golden hair, and light blue eyes.

"Welcome, eat and relax for you have all traveled far." The Queen of Greenwood urged the guests. Legolas happily obliged, hopping off his father's chair, and taking his seat to the right of his mother. He immediately piled his plate with fruits, and as many other sweets as he could find.

"Legolas, why do you not eat something that is green?" His mother chided.

He looked up at her with a mouthful of jam, which he promptly swallowed.

"I don't like vegetables." He pouted as his mother piled greens onto his plate.

"If you do not eat your vegetables, you will not grow to be a great Archer."

He gasped in horror, but his mother was not finished.

"Perhaps, if you like sweets so much you should become a chef."

His eyes grew impossibly large, and he promptly shoved the vegetables into his mouth as all of the elves at the table began to laugh.

He smiled to himself. ' I will be the greatest archer in Greenwood... No in all of Middle Earth.'

xXx

After the morning meal, Ariza had made her way out into the the woods with her new friend Haldir. They walked in relative silence, asking each other simple questions, and commenting on their surroundings. What they didn't notice was Legolas watching the pair.

" Hi!"

She screamed as she heard the voice, and saw a figure drop from the tree before them.

The elfling in front of her looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm Legolas, who are you?" He said, looking awkward.

Haldir spoke up first " My name is Haldir of Loríen."

Legolas then turned to her.

"And you are?" He asked arrogantly.

She immediately bristled. " I am Ariza Elrondian." She then muttered quietly under her breath " And I expected more from a prince."

Legolas glared at her " I heard that!" He exclaimed before turning back to Haldir.

"Would you like to come with me to the mountain?" He asked good naturedly. Legolas turned to her before adding " You can come too, I guess, but I doubt that you would like it. It's not something ellith would enjoy."

' Why you little snobbish...' Her thoughts were cut off by Haldir's question.

"What is 'the mountain'?"

"A tall pile of large rocks deep in the woods. Most of the Ellyn challenge each other, to see who can get to the top first." He exclaimed excitedly.

" That sounds foolish." Ariza, rolled her eyes.

"Of course an elleth would say that." Legolas spat before turning back to Haldir.

"Would you like to come?" Haldir glanced nervously at Ariza, who just rolled her eyes once more.

Haldir nodded at Legolas who smirked before they took off into the woods.

'Might as well make sure they do not do anything idiotic.' She thought before racing off after them.

xXx

Soon enough, Legolas and Haldir stopped their sprinting and stood before the mountain, hands on their knees panting.

She stopped a few yards behind them, gawking at the huge mountain of rocks, and ignoring all of Legolas' passive aggressive remarks.

'They want to race up that?! Now I understand why Nana says that females tend to live longer than males...' She was lost in her thoughts when Legolas interrupted them.

"Are you going to race us, or stand there like a typical elleth?" He complained as he finally caught his breath.

Fury rose inside her at the completely uncalled for remark.

She smiled sweetly at Legolas before answering.

" I would love to race you my prince!" She said mockingly before lining up next to Legolas and Haldir.

She noticed that Legolas' eyes darkened slightly before turning his head forward once more

"1...2...3!" All three of them took off.

She reached the base of the mountain first, being the smallest and fastest of the trio. She immediately jumped up, landing on a boulder, before growing more confident and leaping from rock to rock.

She noticed Legolas was behind her, however he was closing in fast.

' I will not lose to him... I would sooner kiss an orc before losing to him.' She thought as her brow furrowed in concentration and she began jumping once more. Before she knew it, she was nearing the top.

' I can do it, I can win this stupid race, and prove to him that...' Her inner ranting was cut off as a hand grasped her wrist tightly, and harshly pulled her back.

Her vision swirled, and the next thing she knew, she was tumbling down the mountain, a searing pain ripping through her head as well as her leg, as she screamed in pain.

She must have finally reached the bottom of the pile of large stones, as the world had stopped spinning.

The last thing she saw as her sight tunneled was the bone protruding from her leg.

 ** _A/N How did I do! Let me know by a review, or a favorite and a thank you to Stofbergstephan for a review!_**


End file.
